We Are!
by stfu
Summary: Kedua anggota termuda dalam grup EXO bukan hanya terikat sebagai groupmate melainkan— [EXO; KaiHun; BL/Yaoi]


_KaiHun_

 _M-Preg_

 _._

Happy Reading

.

* * *

 _"Good morning,"_ ucap seseorang dengan suara sengau khas bangun tidur miliknya,

"Kepalamu _good morning,_ lihatlah sekarang pukul berapa, tuan beruang?"

Si pucat membalas sinis ucapan lelaki yang baru saja bangun itu sambil menyusun beberapa pakaian untuk dimasukkan kedalam tas.

"Ketus sekali, aku hanya ingin memberimu ucapan manis, sayang."

 _"Tsk,"_ decih si pucat, "Ya! Menjauhlah Kim Jongin, kau tak melihat aku sedang apa ini, hah!" Ia kembali mengeluarkan suaranya saat lelaki tadi memajukan bibirnya dan ingin mencium si pucat tadi, namun ia tak ingin terbuai dengan bibir yang sialnya selalu membuatnya ketagihan itu. Jika ia menerima ciuman dari Jongin— dipastikan takkan selesai hanya dengan cium di pipi yang pasti bibir milik lelaki itu akan merambat kemana-mana dan akan memakan waktu yang tak bisa dikatakan singkat. Sehun— si lelaki pucat itu pasti akan terlena begitu saja.

"Astaga galak sekali," Jongin lebih memilih untuk menjauh dari Sehun dan melangkahkan kakinya pada bayi lelaki mungil berumur satu tahun yang tengah melihat layar televisi. Menonton acara kartun favoritnya.

 _Yikes,_ bahkan anak itu tak berkedip saat melihat si kotak konyol itu tengah tertawa bersama teman bodohnya si bintang laut.

Jongin dan Sehun, tak ada yang mengetahui jika kedua anggota termuda dalam grup yang tengah meroket dikalangan anak muda saat ini sudah terikat dalam status pernikahan, dua anggota EXO itu memutuskan untuk menikah secara diam-diam banyak orang tak tahu dengan status mereka saat ini terkecuali orang-orang yang berada dibelakang mereka dan juga pihak agensi mereka. Bahkan keduanya menyembunyikan pernikahan mereka dari para fans-nya juga _public._

Alasan mereka menikah sebenarnya sangatlah klasik, Sehun hamil dan pihak yang membuatnya tidak lain tidak bukan teman segrupnya yang juga berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Mereka sudah hampir dua tahun memutuskan untuk bersama selamanya yang terikat dalam sebuah pernikahan, bahkan sekarang mereka sudah dikaruniai oleh seorang putera dalam kurun waktu enam bulan pernikahan mereka, si kecil Kim sangat menggemaskan, dengan bola mata yang begitu jernih milik seperti milik Sehun juga wajah bulatnya yang begitu lucu.

Bubu, begitu Jongin dan Sehun memanggilnya karena anak itu terus menggumam bubu jika meminta sesuatu atau memanggil keduanya. Bahkan jika menangis pun anak itu tetap menggumamkan bubu, tak heran Jongin maupun Sehun memanggil si kecil nan menggemaskan itu dengan sebutan bubu.

Sebenarnya nama anak mereka sangatlah keren, bahkan jauh lebih kekinian dari kedua orang tuanya, Willis Kim. Namun entah mengapa kedua orang tuanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang sangatlah jauh dari nama aslinya.

 _"Little boy,"_ panggil Jongin sambil menciumi wajah anaknya yang masih serius menatap layar televisi,

 _Told_ ya, anak mereka ini sifatnya hampir sebelas duabelas dengan Sehun, cengeng manja bahkan suka berbuat semaunya pada orang disekitarnya.

"Serius sekali," Jongin mencoba mengajaknya berbicara lagi,

Berhasil, anak itu menoleh kesamping dengan tatapan lucunya juga dot berwarna biru yang setia menempel di celah bibirnya,

 _Pluk_

Anak itu memukul wajah Jongin dengan boneka tiruan anjing seperti milik Sehun yang sedari tadi ia peluk, dia merasa diganggu sepertinya dengan kehadiran ayah nya itu dan juga ciuman yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Apa salahku? Kenapa kau memukulku, hey?" heran Jongin.

Bocah lelaki berumur setahu itu kembali menoleh menatap ayah kumelnya, kini dengan ekspersi berbeda kedua alisnya bahkan menungkik tajam seperti milik Sehun saat merasa kesal karena diganggu. _Oke,_ Jongin yang tidak ingin diamuk oleh Sehun karena membuat si kecil menangis lebih memilih berdiri dan tak mengganggu anaknya itu,

"Pfft— jangan menciumi orang seenak jidatmu lain kali sikat gigi dulu, lihatlah bahkan dia tahu kau itu sangat bau!"

Sehun yang sedari tadi melihat interaksi Jongin dengan anak mereka tak tahan menyuarakan suaranya sambil tertawa, ia telah selesai mengepak baju anak mereka. Omong-omong mereka sekarang berada Hongkong dan baru saja mengisi untuk acara sebuah penghargaan bersama anggota EXO. Jongin dan Sehun memang sesekali membawa anak mereka untuk ikut dalam keliling dunianya bersama anggota EXO lainnya untuk konser atau sekedar _fanmeeting_ namun tak jarang juga mereka meninggalkan si kecil itu pada kedua orang tua mereka.

"Jadi jika aku menyikat gigi, aku bisa mencium kalian sesuka hatiku?"

"Ya!"

Jongin terkekeh, entah mengapa ia begitu suka saa menggoda anak juga suaminya itu. Membuat rasa lelahnya terkadang tak terasa saat melihat tawa kesal dari keluarga kecilnya, Jongin berlalu ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka,

"Bawakan alat pencukur dan busanya sekalian Jongin!"

Lelaki tan yang mendengar teriakan suaminya itu membalas dengan anggukan dari dalam kamar mandi, ia menatap sejenak wajahnya pada kaca kamar mandi. Pantas saja, kumis dan janggutnya sudah di tumbuhi bulu-bulu halus.

Jongin kembali dengan alat pencukur ditangannya, ia mendaratkan bokongnya disofa tepat disebelah Sehun sedang duduk juga dan memainkan ponselnya.

"Nanti jam sepuluh kalian akan ke Seoul lebih dulu,"

Sehun meletakkan kembali ponselnya di sofa dan mengambil busa yang digenggam Jongin dan melumurinya di permukaan wajah lelaki yang telah menikahinya itu,

"Kalian? Lalu kau?" Jongin sebelum merubah posisi duduknya menatap ke arah anaknya yang masih setia menonton acara kartun kesukannya.

"Wills sedikit hangat badannya mungkin karena mulai masuk musim dingin, aku takut saja dia merepotkan coordi noona nanti. Kau tahu sendiri ia sangat rewel jika kondisinya seperti itu."

Benar juga _sih,_ badan anak mereka sedikit hangat tadi saat bibirnya menyapa permukaan halus kulit si kecil Kim, "Apa aku harus stay disini juga? Aku juga ingin—"

Sehun yang menghentikan sejenak aktivitas mencukur wajah Jongin, dan menatapnya jengah, "Tidak perlu, aku saja. Nanti banyak yang mengatakan hal tidak-tidak jika kita berdua lebih lama pulangnya,"

"Tapi sayang—"

"Eung bubu!"

Keduanya dengan kompak menoleh menatap si kecil Kim yang tengah berdiri diantara mereka, dengan mata yang sayu seperti mengantuk juga dot yang masih setia menempel di bibirnya itu. Ah menggemaskan sekali dengan pakaian birunya dan juga sepatu khas milik anaknya Jongin juga Sehun!

 _Tsk,_ Sehun ini selera _fashion_ nya sangat tinggi tapi untuk mendadani anaknya payah sekali. Meskipun harus diakui si kecil Bubu memang sangat menggemaskan dengan pakaian berwarna biru khas miliknya juga sepatu kepala kelincinya yang selalu dipakaikan Sehun untuk anak itu,

"Bubu!" oceh bayi dua tahun itu sambil merentangkan tangannya, pertanda ingin digendong juga ingin diajak mengobrol oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"Hey, ini urusan orang dewasa anak kecil duduk diam disana. Oke?"

"Hing!"

Sehun tertawa melihat respon anaknya, dan seakan mengerti dilarang oleh Sehun ia menoleh ke arah Jongin dan mengeluarkan wajah memelasnya, Jongin yang tak tahan membawa anak itu kepangkuannya dan menciumnya alhasil ia langsung diberi pukulan manis dari Sehun karena mengotori wajah anak mereka dengan busa untuk pencukur yang merata disekitar bibir juga dagunya.

"Jongin! Wajahnya nanti kotor!"

Jongin langsung menegakkan kembali tubuhnya meskipun dengan cibiran di bibirnya karena telah dilarang untuk memberi ciuman pada anaknya.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan kembali pekerjaanmu nyonya Kim," titah Jongin dan kembali merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Sehun seutuhnya dengan anak mereka yang kini tengah menyamankan kepalanya di dada telanjang miliknya.

Sehun sebenarnya suka saat Jongin memanggilnya seperti itu namun ia juga malu disaat yang bersamaan, mendengus kesal ia menarik wajah Jongin untuk menyelesaikan mencukur kumis Jongin. Sehun ini sangat teliti jika membersihkan apapun yang menyangkut wajah juga tubuhnya makanya tak jarang Jongin bergantung padanya apapun mengenai masalah wajahnya pada suami manisnya itu.

"Hun,"

 _Honestly,_ Sehun ini kesal jika pekerjaannya diganggu apalagi saat ini ia sedang mencukur suaminya itu, takut-takut bisa saja ia melukai kulit milik Jongin. Jadi ia tak menanggapi Jongin dan masih serius dengan pekerjaanya,

"Soal liburan tiga hari itu, kau benar-benar ingin sekali ya?"

Sehun masih diam, ia mendongakkan wajah Jongin agar membersihkan bulu-bulu halus disekitar bawah dagu Jongin,

"Bagaimana jika aku mengajukan cuti empat hari untuk kita liburan bertiga," Jongin melirikkan matanya untuk menatap Sehun yang masih serius mencukur, bibirnya terbuka kecil begitu lucu inginnya ia mencium saja namun bisa-bisa ia kena semprot lagi, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk menahannya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke LA ah atau kita ke London saja tempat ayahmu?"

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya, dan seharusnya kegiatan mencukur Jongin sudah selesai dari tadi namun ia begitu menyukai saat meyentuh kulit Jongin juga melihat rahang tegas suaminya itu, dan satu lagi ketika Jongin berbicara _adam's apple_ milik Jongin sedari tadi bergerak naik-turun saat berbicara meskipun tak terlalu jelas membuat lelaki tan itu _so damn sexy_ menurut Sehun.

"Ke London ya? Hm, aku sebenarnya rindu dengan ayah. Tapi pekerjaan kita disini begitu banyak Jongin, aku tak ingin membuat anggota lainnya terbebani,"

Benar juga, pikir Jongin. Lama mereka saling diam hanya ditemani deru nafas teratur dari Willis yang sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya tepat didekat ketiak Jongin yang hangat.

"Astaga, kenapa bisa secepat itu tertidur," gumam Sehun.

Percayalah, dekapan di dada telanjang Jongin itu begitu hangat membuat siapa saja akan merasakan kantuk, tak jarang Sehun juga anaknya itu sering tertidur dalan rengkuhan Kim Jongin. Satu lagi, yang bisa merasakan dekapan milik lelaki tan itu hanyalah Sehun serta anak mereka. Catat itu baik-baik.

"Hebat sekali dia, tidur tetapi benda bulat itu tak jatuh dari mulutnya," ucap Jongin sambil mengubah posisi anak itu agar semakin nyaman,

"Kita ke London mengunjungi ayahmu, kita juga harus memberi tahu bagaimana rupa cucu mereka yang satu ini, Sehun."

Jongin kembali pada topik pembicaraan mereka yang tadi sambil menatap wajah Sehun yang kini juga menatapnya.

Sial, sial. Susuk apa yang digunakannya sampai Sehun bisa terlena dengan Jongin hingga menghasilkan buah cinta yang kini tengah tertidur diantara mereka. Tatapan Jongin itu memang tak pernah main-main, membuat siapa saja yang ditatap oleh lelaki berusia dua puluh empat tahun ini akan hanyut dengan tatapan dalamnya.

"Em— tapi,"

Sehun ini selalu diam tak berkutik jika Jongin sedang dalam mode seriusnya, padahal ia selalu berbuat sesukanya dengan Jongin tapi jika Jongin sedang serius membuat bibirnya sulit untuk mengucapkan satu kata.

"Aku tahu kau lelah, aktivitas grup juga individualmu ditambah lagi mengurus dia. Kau butuh refreshing, lihatlah wajahmu jika kita sedang seperti ini sangat menyeramkan,"

Sehun menatap Jongin kesal saat lelaki tan itu mengucapkan kalimatnya barusan, namun Jongin langsung berujar cepat sebelum Sehun menyemprotnya,

"Kepala rumah tangga disini aku, jadi kau harus mengikutinya."

"Jongin!"

"Okay, natal kali ini kita akan pulang ke kampung halamanmu di London dan berlibur disana."

Ucap Jongin final sambil membawa bayi lelaki yang sedari tadi tertidur di dalam dekapannya menuju tempat tidur.

Sehun mendengus kesal karena Jongin tak ingin mendengar suaranya dan berlalu begitu saja, apalagi lelaki itu menyuruhnya seenak jidatnya.

"Siapkan air hangat, aku ingin mandi. Kau juga siapkan dirimu aku ingin dimandikan,"

 _Hell,_ yang benar saja apa Sehun itu _babysitter_ nya? Tapi biarkan begitu Sehun tetap menuruti perintah Jongin. Ia tak ingin di cap sebagai pendamping yang durhaka.

Dan ya, ia berdoa saja mandi kali ini bisa disebut mandi biasa, karena jika memandikan Jongin itu bukan hanya sekedar memberi _shampoo_ pada rambutnya juga sabun di tubuhnya pasti akan ada hal _nyeleneh_ yang dilakukan lelaki itu sehingga membuat suasana mandi berbeda.

 _Pst,_ biarpun begitu Sehun menyukai kegiatan mandi bersama suaminya. Hei! Jangan katakan pada Jongin, biarkan ini menjadi rahasia Sehun. Ia malu untuk mengakuinya secara terang-terangan

.

* * *

Lol, first time bikin mpreg;_; agak geli sih ngetiknya karena gak ngebayangi sehun blendung perutnya. Anw, muka si bubu liat aja fanart mbak cookie ya yg gemesin pengen nguwel-uwel.

 _Tq for read,_

 _Leave a_ _review maybe?_

Luv


End file.
